


Передашь печенье?

by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Божественное [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Energy drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitsune, Kitsune!Kaito, M/M, Vampire!Conan, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: — Печенье передашь? — лениво спрашивает у него наглый шкет, устроившись прямо между пушистых хвостов, пока пальцы мягко перебирают мех.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Божественное [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196834
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Передашь печенье?

**Author's Note:**

> Из вики: "Изредка кицунэ приписывают характеристики, напоминающие вампиров: они питаются жизненной или духовной силой людей, с которыми вступают в контакт"

Когда-то Кайто по-глупому подкормил раненого, обесиленного Конана кровью. Прижал запястье ко рту, выдохнул на болезненном укусе и сжал крепко зубы, пока из него тянули кровь.  
Он думал, что на этом всё и закончится. В конце концов, у них же негласный договор, верно? 

— Печенье передашь? — лениво спрашивает у него наглый шкет, устроившись прямо между пушистых хвостов, пока пальцы мягко перебирают мех.  
— Подумаю, — ворчит Кайто, против воли расслабленный от таких простых ласок. Вроде и мелочь, а так мягко и заботливо, что можно прикрыть глаза и таять, изредка щекоча кончик носа.  
— А если подкормлю? — мурчит наглец и трётся щекой об один из хвостов. Соблазняет, зараза, как может — знает, что Кайто нравится привкус его энергии.  
— И всё ради печенья? — Кайто громко фыркает, нет-нет, совсем не от удовольствия, и лениво смотрит на пушистый кокон, откуда хитро поблёскивают неприкрытые очками голубые глаза и улыбка. Вот и кто из них известный на всю школу шкодник? Кайто, что ли?  
— Не только, — ладошка тянется к его руке и подцепляет, чтобы подтащить ближе. Крови, значит, хочет. Ну ладно.  
Кайто осторожно укладывает ладонь на грудь, прямо над сердцем, которое бьётся теперь чуть быстрее. Оглаживает большим пальцем ключицу. А после понемногу тянет энергию, которая тут же словно струится. Тело маленькое — а энергии больше, чем у иных взрослых, которые порой как початая бутылка с мутным содержимым. Нет, Конан — чистый, ледяной родник с солоноватым вкусом растворённых минералов. Бьёт ключом прямо в подставленный рот, кипит холодом разума, обжигает самоуверенностью. И нахал знает, как Кайто обожает приникать к этой духовной энергии, словно ныряет в неё маленьким лисёнком, дорвавшимся до воды, и пьёт медленно, но всё равно жадно.  
А потом его обдаёт кипятком тёмной сущности, пока глаза у Конана темнеют до фиолетового неба, расчерченного алыми искрами-кометами. Да и клыки кажутся острее, словно немного выдвигаются, чтобы удобнее было впиваться в подставленное запястье.  
Остро-больно. И пусть Конан почти сразу зализывает место укуса, обезбаливая — всё равно. Он будто напоминает о том, как Кайто однажды приятно ошибся, спас его своей кровью, чтобы потом призвать наглого вампира к себе на дом и позволять вытворять почти что угодно.  
— Так что насчёт печенья? — сыто ухмыляется самоуверенный нахал, и Кайто лишь фыркает и тянется за вазой с глупой сдобой. Вертит как хочет, сволочь, пусть и не сдаст никогда ни полиции, ни Аоко. Да и шантажировать подобной возможностью никак не пытается, хотя мог бы.  
— Хвосты мне потом вычеши только, — ворчит он, пока во вновь голубых глазах только искры искреннего восторга. 

Знал бы тогда Кайто, на что подписывается — всё равно бы накормил.


End file.
